The background description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Some efforts have been placed in providing decorative items that can be placed on accessories such as eyeglasses. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,591,554 teaches a removable eyeglass charm. However, the '554 patent's charm includes a fastener that is integral with the charm, and thus the charm and fastener must be removed and replaced together. Furthermore, the fastener is apparently only suitable for coupling the charm with an arm of eyewear, and not for other accessories having different dimensions.
Thus, there is still a need for improved ornament assemblies.